Proving Others Wrong
by showtunediva
Summary: Follow up to my last story Just A Bird on The Wing Bird Girls and Young Jungle Creatures work on a way to prove to others that the Whos do exist. set after Circus McGurkus leading into All For You . In progress please let me know what I can do to improve.


**Proving Others Wrong**

**A Seussical Fan Fiction**

**Deleted Scene after Circus McGurkus leading into right before People Vs Horton The Elephant **

This story is a follow up to my one shot **Just A Bird On The Wing** and will go into detail about how the bird girls and some of the other jungle creatures start efforts to prove to everyone else that the Whos do exist. I am also slightly rewriting this scene. No rights to any Seussical characters are my own.

Upon arriving home from their trip Evie had a restless night of sleep and found herself going up to the 2nd floor of the penthouse to sit on Mayzie's balcony. The Jungle of Nool was still at 2:30 in the morning and there wasn't a sound to be heard leaving Evie alone with her thoughts on what she could do to help Horton.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and her eyes met with those of the eldest bird girl Zoe.

" Are you still worried about Horton?" Zoe asked.

All Evie could do was nod.

"Come on, we'll go down to the kitchen and have some tea."

"Okay." Evie stood up and followed Zoe back downstairs.

Zoe made two cups of tea and then sat down at the table across from Evie.

"What's upsetting you the most Evie?"

Evie sighed. "We jumped to conclusions about Horton too soon. How do we really know that there aren't people on that dust speck?"

Zoe shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. We haven't got a lot of proof in the negative or affirmative.

"So you think the Whos do exist?"

"They very well could."

"How can we get the jungle creatures to see that?"

Zoe shrugged. "That's another question I do not really have the answer to. Why don't we go over to Gertrude's house and talk to her? She seems to be on Horton's side."

Evie smiled. "That's a really good idea."

"Scarlet said that Horton told you he's very unhappy."

Evie nodded. "I've never seen him look so sad Zoe. He would rather be here looking for the Whos and making sure they are still alive. All he does at the circus is sit there from opening to closing getting ridiculed by others for sitting on Mayzie's egg."

Zoe blew feathers out of her eyes. "I think we're all a little frustrated with Mayzie right now. She's left poor Horton in such a lurch."

"When is she supposed to be back from Palm Beach?"

"No one knows. She's been gone for months and none of us have heard anything from her. If you ask me this is ridiculous. She needs to be responsible for her egg...not Horton!"

Evie nodded. "I completely agree with you about that."

Zoe kissed Evie's forehead. "We'll all get this situation figured out, alright?

Evie nodded. "Okay. I love you Zoe."

"I love you too Evie. Get some sleep. We'll go over to Gertrude's around noontime."

Evie walked down the hall back to the bedroom that she shared with Orla.

Midmorning the next day Evie was out flying around the jungle when she saw people down on the ground waving at her. She noticed three young jungle creatures that were building a snowman smiling up at her.

"Hi Evie!" one of them called.

Evie circled around and then swooped down and smiled at her three young friends.

"Hello girls!" The names of the there young Jungle Creatures were Victoria, Rose and Stella.

"How was your vacation?" Stella asked.

"It was a lot of fun. We're happy to be home though. Someone has to take care of the house when Mayzie's not here."

"How much longer is she going to be gone for?" Victoria asked.

Evie shrugged. "We do not know. She never really said when she was coming back. We're all pretty annoyed with her right now actually"

Rose nodded her head. " I sure don't blame the seven of you for being upset with her. I would be too."

"We heard Horton got shipped off to the circus. Did you see him while you were away? Stella asked.

Evie nodded. " He's pretty lonely and sad. He really should be here looking for the clover. He's very concerned about the well being of the Whos."

Victoria nodded seriously "So are we. It's been really cold out. We sure hope they haven't frozen to death."

"Would the three of you like to help Gertrude and I look for the clover?"

Rose nodded excitedly. "Yeah sure! We'd love to help you! That clover patch is 1,000 miles wide. There's so much ground to cover."

"Did you want to come to Gertrude's house with me in a few minutes?"

The young creatures nodded. "Can we go now?" Stella asked

"Sure! Let's go! "

Ten minutes later Evie knocked on Gertrude's door.

"Hey Gertrude!" Evie said.

"Hey Evie. How was your vacation?"

"Great!"

Gertrude noticed the younger guests. "Hello girls! How are you three doing today?"

"We're fine Gertrude. We want to help you find the clover! " Stella said excitedly

Gertrude's smile grew wide. " Really? That's great! I've been searching for almost five weeks and I haven't had much luck. The more help I get the better. We need to do this pretty soon too. I'm really hoping they're not dead by now."

" I saw Horton while we were away. He's pretty worried about the Whos too." Evie said.

Gertrude's ears perked up. "You saw Horton?"

Evie nodded. "Yeah, Mayzie's tree was auctioned off to the circus. I talked to him the day before we came home."

"How is he doing?" Gertrude asked

Evie looked sad. "He's so sad and lonely Gertrude. He told me he'd much rather be here looking for the clover than in that dumb circus."

"Why did Mayzie have to go on such a long vacation?" Victoria asked.

Gertrude shrugged. " None of us know. All I do know if Horton doesn't deserve to be made a fool of by sitting on that egg. It's ridiculous he's been asked to sit on the egg while she's away.. one of us girls would have gladly done it.

Evie winked at Gertrude. "Especially you."

"Oh be quiet." Gertrude started to blush.

Gertrude what do you suppose we can do to prove to the rest of the jungle creatures that the Whos do exist?" Rose asked.

"First we need to find the clover.. then we can figure that out." Gertrude responded.

"Should go to the clover patch then?" Stella asked

Evie nodded " I'm going to go back to the penthouse and get some of the other girls then we can all head down there together."

Days turned into weeks and there was still no sign of the clover the Whos inhabited. Everyone was about ready to give up hope when they heard a small yelp from one of the clovers.

"It think we've finally found our clover!" Rose said.

Gertrude walked over to where the small voice was coming from and bent down to pick up the clover that been dropped several weeks before.

"Hello Whos." Gertrude called.

"Horton is that you? Mrs. Mayor asked

"No, it's me Gertrude McFuzz. Horton is still at the Circus. I am so happy that I found you guys!"

"Is he alright?"

Gertrude shook her head. "No, he 's been lonely and worried about you all."

"Who are all those other people with you?" Mr. Mayor askerd

Gertrude smiled. "These are my friends Zoe, Evie, Tia, Jessica Stella Victoria and Rose. We organized a search party to find all you guys."

"Well we're so happy you finally found us! Is Horton still at that circus?" Mrs. Mayor asked.

Evie nodded. Gertrude and I will take you to him."

"You guys are going to fly back to the circus? For all we know it could be still in Kalamazoo." Tia was shocked.

" By now I have a feeling they're closer to home. I am feeling very adventurous so I think we will walk" Gertrude said.

"Walk! You must be crazy! It's below zero out!" Victoria said

"Did you notice that her tail is too long and she can't fly?" Stella asked her friend.

"No, I guess I forgot about that." Victoria responded looking sheepish.

"You also have to keep in mind, Gertrude is in love with Horton." Tia said

Jessica nodded. "Yeah, and she'd do anything for him."

"Hush you two!" Zoe admonished.

"What? It's true!" Tia said.

"When are you going to leave?" Rose asked

As soon as we can. The sooner we get the clover to Horton the better." Gertrude said.

Gertrude and Evie started out on their trek back to the circus. Luckily for them the circus was in its final stages of its travel and it was at a more localized fair ground. It did not take Gertrude and Evie too long for find Horton's cage.

"Hi Horton!" Evie called.

"Evie is that you?"

Evie nodded. "Yup! Gertrude is here too. We have a surprise for you Horton."

Horton looked on with interest. "You do, what is it?"

Gertrude then launched into her story about how long it took her to find the clover.

" It didn't take me too much longer to find the clover once Evie and the others joined me. A little help was good. We broke up into small groups and searched for the clover... after about 3 hours we finally found it!"

"Do you have the clover Gertrude?"

Gertrude grinned. "I do! I have it right here. The Whos can't wait to hear your voice Horton. They've missed you!"

Horton gingerly took the clover from Gertrude. "Hello, hello" he called down to the Whos.

"Horton! We're so happy to hear your voice." Mr. Mayor said

"I'm so happy you all are safe." Horton smiled.

"We're so happy that Gertrude finally found us!" Mrs. Mayor said.

"Is everyone alright?" Horton asked

"A little bruised but we're all lucky to be alive."

Horton smiled at Gertrude and Evie. "Thanks you two!"

" We were happy to help you Horton. Now we need to prove to the rest of the jungle creatures that the Whos really do exist!" Evie said

"How can we do that?" Horton asked.

Gertrude and Evie exchanged a look. "We're not sure. The other girls are back at the penthouse working out a game plan." Gertrude said.

All of a sudden three Wickersham Brothers appeared out of nowhere.

"We're taking you back to the jungle." The first wickersham named Jude said

Evie Gertrude and Horton exchanged a happy glance. "That's excellent news!" Gertrude said.

"Don't look so happy about it." The second wickersham Jackson responded.

" I demand to know why Horton shouldn't be happy! He's been miserable in this circus! " Evie said angrily.

The sour kangaroo made a grand entrance. "I'm making a sour citizens arrest!" she proclaimed.

"Whatever for?" Gertrude asked.

"Horton, you're going to be put on trial." the third wickersham named Louie said.

Horton looked very worried. "Trial? Why am I being put on trial?"

"For talking to that clover of course." Jackson said matter of factly.

"Just all you jungle creatures wait... we're going to prove you wrong!" Evie said.

**Meanwhile...**

After all the excitement of finding the clover the rest of the Bird Girls sat down around their kitchen table and had a discussion about how they were going to prove the rest of the jungle creatures wrong.

"I heard a rumor going around that they're putting Horton on trial." Orla said

Zoe's jaw dropped. "Really? When?"

"Sometime in the next couple days. I think a few of the Wickershams have been sent back to the circus to bring Horton back to the jungle."

"I think Horton will be happy to know that we're all on his side now." Tia said.

Scarlet nodded. "Yes, definitely. Now that some of us has met the Whos it will be easier to prove that Horton is not insane."

"I think the Sour Kangaroo will be the least likely to believe any of this." Orla siad

"We'll make her and everyone else believe it. Victoria, Rose and Stella will help us too and hopefully get some of the younger jungle creatures to believe the Whos exist."

"I'll be so happy when all this ridiculousness is over with." Jessica said.

"Yeah, so will I. I also can't wait for Mayzie to come back." Tia said

Any word from her yet?" Orla asked

Zoe nodded "Apparently we must have gotten a post card from her while we were away last week. It says she'll be home by the end of the month."

Scarlet let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Things can finally return to normal around here once she gets back."

"Hopefully she won't decide to take any more long vacations like this in the very near future." Orla said

"You never know with Mayzie. She's always getting in crazy relationships. Hopefully one of these days she'll settle down with someone." Zoe said

"Do you think we can get her to believe that the Whos exist?" Jessica asked

"I honestly don't think she's been too aware about what's been happening around here. Usually when people go on vacation they put what's going on in their lives out of their minds."

"Do you think she saw Horton when the circus stopped in Palm Beach?" Tia assked.

Scralet shrugged "I would imagine so but you never know. Palm Beach is pretty big."

**NOTES:**

**For my cast mates who are reading and wondering which character is who:**

**Bird Girls** (in order they appear in the story): Evie Megan Ostrowski Zoe Michelle Emmond. Tia Katie Hammes Jessica Megan Hammes Orla Athena Kochliaris Scarlet Jen Fichera

**Jungle Creatures**: Emma Richards Rose, Adani Duguay Webster Stella, Bella Blood Victoria

**Wickershams ** Jude Bob Piortrowski Reuben Kevin Linkroum Louie Matt Katsiginais


End file.
